


The Hex Girls Put A Spell On Me

by scribethatscribbles



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Daphne is a top, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Porn With Plot, Smut in chapter 4, Velma is a bottom, not too slow of a burn, the girls are tired of clueless boys, wicca is hot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribethatscribbles/pseuds/scribethatscribbles
Summary: The mystery gang goes to see the Hex Girls in concert, where they encounter the phantom. This is that episode of Mystery Inc. if the "will they/won't they" was Daphne and Velma rather than Daphne and Fred.You can't tell me that the Hex Girls don't have extremely sapphic energy.
Relationships: Daphne Blake/Velma Dinkley
Comments: 18
Kudos: 161





	1. The Spell Is Cast (Velma pov)

It was exhilarating. Velma had never been too fond of large crowds, but when it came to her favorite bands, the sheepish detective was willing to put up with nearly anything. Plus, her friends had been thoughtful enough to make a little bubble of sorts around her to shield her from any potential mosh pits that would form. Part of her wanted to go crazy and mosh, but her overpowering anxiety and pragmatism kept her swaying in place as the waves of electric guitar hit her. Luna was on bass for this song, and every note she played resonated in Velma’s chest. 

They were performing their hit, “Hex Girls”, and Velma knew every word. As she was bobbing her head along to the beat, she caught a glimpse of auburn hair in her peripheral. Daphne was doing her darnedest to dance as close as she could to Fred, and Velma could see the hurt plainly on Daphne’s face as Fred continued to be oblivious to her advances. 

He must be truly trap-crazy if he isn’t interested in her.

It was widely acknowledged that Daphne was not only one of the prettiest girls in Crystal Cove, but also bright student and sharp detective. In the time Velma had known the socialite, countless boys had tried to land a date with her to no avail; Daphne only had eyes for Fred. Velma really didn’t see what all her fuss over Fred was about; he was handsome and kind, yes, but also incredibly dense. He also had a very obsessive interest in traps that Velma would love to study and write a paper on one day.

Velma was jerked out of her thoughts as a flash of blue energy struck the catwalk that branched out from the stage and into the crowd. From the puff of smoke that ensued appeared a figure wearing a flashy hooded cape and seemed to be outfitted in some kind of brass armor. Being so close to the stage, Velma could actually feel heat pealing off of the area of impact as if she was near a blazing fire. 

After saying some dramatic rhyme about that night being the last show the Hex Girls would perform, Thorn, the front woman, decided that he had enough time in the spotlight and exclaimed, "You can't stop the Hex Girls!" and counting the girls off into their next song. Velma felt a flutter in her stomach at that. Gosh, the Hex Girls were so badass, especially Thorn, who Velma had a fangirl crush on. What could she say, Velma had a thing for powerful women. 

Unfortunately, the self-proclaimed Phantom did not respect women, and shot a bolt of energy at a towering subwoofer, causing it to crash down onto a shocked Thorn. The lunatic, cackling, then poofed out of existence, leaving a panicking crowd and Velma yelling, "Thorn!!!"

*later*

After the rock band had been thoroughly questioned by the mystery gang, Fred took initiative in planning how to take the Phantom down.

"Ok, fellas, so what I think we need is a decoy. If you guys give me a decoy, I'll have the perfect trap waiting to catch this creep! I'm thinking number 39 from my scrapbook, yeah, that one was always very efficient..." he continued muttering to himself, lost to everything else happening in the dressing room. 

The fangirl in Velma made her quickly exclaim, "Ooo! Me! I'll do it!" But Shaggy shut her down with logic she had to agree with: "Like, we gotta have a decoy who can sing and play the part of Thorn. I don't know if you're the best person for the job, Velm." 

Daphne cheerily said, "Well, I guess that leaves me. I've never been much of a singer, but I will give it my best!" and proceeded to belt out part of a Hex Girls song. Everyone in the room looked at her, a little struck by how much she sounded like Thorn. No one was struck by it as much as Velma, though. She stood there, mouth agape, and felt the familiar flutter in her stomach that was typically reserved for Thorn. 

Fred snapped out of his trap fantasy to say, "Yeah, Daph, you'll be perfect bait!" To which Daphne worriedly replied, "Bait?"

Not sensing her apprehension at all, Fred announced, "Me, Shaggy, and Scoob are gonna get to setting the trap. Velma, you know so much about the band, I'm sure you can tell Daphne everything so she can be super convincing bait. Oh, and make sure she looks like Thorn. Alright, guys, let's get trappin!'"

The Hex Girls followed the boys out of the dressing room, leaving Daphne and Velma alone. Both girls were nervous, but for entirely different reasons. Velma had stuffed her hands into her skirt's pockets, trying to think about anything other than the fact her best friend was about to literally transform into an exact replica of her celebrity crush. This was brining up a lot of foreign feelings that she didn't know how to handle at the moment. She had, in the past, had fleeting feelings of attraction towards Daphne, but she felt they were pretty standard considering how gorgeous she was. While mulling it over, it occurred to Velma that she may not be strictly heterosexual. 

Wow. How had she not caught this before? She was Velma Dinkley, for pete's sake! She never missed a clue when it came to mysteries, but apparently that skill didn't translate to her emotions. 

If she wasn't straight, and only discovered this now, was there a chance other people in the gang weren't straight? It would explain why Shaggy never seemed interested in her, despite her making it painfully obvious that she liked him. She'd have time to ask him about that another time, right now the sleuth had to devote all her attention to acting normal and not blushing too much.

"Velma? Velm? Hellooo?" Daphne sing-songed, tapping a startled Velma on the shoulder. 

"Hey, you. Do you think you could help me with this zipper? Turns out Thorn's outfits are hard to get in and out of by yourself."

Velma sputtered, and almost whispered, "Yeah, of course, uh..." she motioned for Daphne to turn around. 

Once Daphne's back was to her, Velma ran her fingers through her hair in exasperation and pushed her glasses up her nose. With shakey hands, Velma took the flashy zipper and began pulling it up the length of the red head's back, careful not to catch any hair in the zipper along the way. While pushing a lock away, her fingers brushed against porcelain skin, causing Daphne to shudder and make a small, startled sound. Velma immediately stopped and jerked her hands away, holding them up in front of her. 

"Sorry! I just didn't want your hair to get caught!" the panicked words tumbled out of Velma as she stared at the floor. 

Daphne turned around to face her and took both of her hands. "Woah there, Velma, you're fine. Are you good?" She looked a little concerned as she tried to get a read on the shorter girl quaking before her. 

Velma turned beet red and felt her glasses fogging up because WHY WAS DAPHNE HOLDING HER HANDS? And why did that effect her so much? They had done it countless times in the past. What changed? It wasn't just that Daphne was wearing Thorn's clothes--Velma wasn't that superficial. Oh god, she must actually have a thing for her colleague. Alarm bells rang in her mind as Velma struggled to form a response.

"Y-yeah...I am so good! Never been better actually...hey, do you think you got it from here? Because we both know that the boys are bound to get into trouble without one of us around to babysit." She let out a weird, nervous laugh. 

Was that convincing? Oh dear. 

Daphne seemed to really think for several long seconds before letting Velma's hand drop to her sides and offering a soft smile. "Oh, you are so right! You better go check in on them. I've got this. Thank you for your help."

And with that, Velma hurriedly exited through the bead curtain that separated the dressing room from the rest of backstage and set out to find a quiet spot to clear her head.


	2. Oh Ho Ho It's Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne gets some advice from Thorn and hangs out with the Hex Girls. -Daphne POV!-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, fellas! I apologize for taking this long to update--I have been up to my ears in classwork for finals. Thank you so much for the lovely comments and kudos! I hope you enjoy this installment, and stay healthy and happy during these strange times. <3
> 
> [If I misrepresented Wicca in any way, please know that it was completely unintentional and I will fix it if notified.]

Daphne had never used such a dark colour pallet when doing her makeup before, but she couldn't say she hated the way she looked in the mirror. She also dug the jumpsuit that Thorn had lent her, despite the fact that this outfit didn't have an afghan as part of the ensemble. It was mostly latex, and clung to her skin in a way that made the redhead hyper-aware of any movement she made. 

"I guess this is the kinda stuff you wear when you're a rock star." Daphne quietly said to herself, running her hands over the foreign material.

She heard footsteps approaching behind her and looked up to see Thorn. The singer was wearing a black turtle neck paired with a black and white checkered skirt. She stood several inches higher than usual because of a pair of platform Doc Martens that looked perfect for curb-stomping. 

"The latex is fun until you're under the stage lights and start sweating like a pig." The rocker strode over and put her hands on Daphne's shoulders, leaning over one and meeting her eyes in the mirror. 

"How ya doing, Daphne? Your eyes are popping with that sick cat eye!" Thorn gave her a pat on the back before standing and walking over to sit in a nearby chair. 

Daphne smiled at the praise and put down the makeup brush she was holding in order to turn and address the singer. "Oh, I'm doing alright. I've managed to get ready even though some of this seems like a job for two people. How do you get into this getup every night you perform?"

Thorn raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at that. "Oh, hon, I never try to get ready by myself." She reached across the dresser and picked up some rouge and a brush. "Close your eyes for me, real quick?" Daphne complied and Thorn started dusting her cheeks with the plum colored blush. "Luna and I always help each other get dressed. All those zippers and buttons are not for the faint of heart." She paused, sitting back in her chair again. "Wasn't Velma supposed to be helping you?"

Daphne sighed and turned back to the mirror, busying herself with putting on a studded leather choker. "She was, until she freaked out and ran off to go help the boys. I've never seen her act like that before." 

"Hmmm" Thorn hummed. "So she isn't the type to suddenly bail?" 

Daphne gave a little sad smile. "Oh. no, never. Velma may be a little rough around the edges at times, but she is the most loyal gal I've ever met. We have been in some pretty tight situations and when Shaggy and Scooby have run away and Fred's too busy with his traps, Velma is always there with me." 

Thorn laughed a little and Daphne's head snapped over to look at the older girl. "I didn't mean to laugh, it's just those guys sound completely useless in a crisis." 

Daphne couldn't disagree, and resumed her fidgeting, this time focusing on tying the lace corset she wore over the latex. "I promise they aren't that useless. They each have their moments. Fred’s traps have gotten us out of a bind plenty of times.” 

Thorn smiled like a cheshire cat at that. "I notice you defended Fred, and not the other boys. Plus, I have a birds eye view from up onstage, and couldn't help but see the two of you last night. Are you guys an item or something?"

Daphne blushed at the revelation that Thorn saw her overtly trying to get Fred's attention. Was she that obvious? 

"I won't lie...I definitely think he's dreamy. I've wanted to date him for a while now, but no matter how much I spell it out for him, he just doesn't get it." Daphne said sullenly.

Thorn tsked and put her hand on the sleuth's arm. "Pro tip: a powerful woman should never wait on a man. Plus, my intuition tells me that someone else has eyes for you. I wouldn't keep putting effort into someone who is clearly a wacko if he isn't bewitched by your charm and beauty."

Before Daphne could ask what she mean about the person who apparently has eyes for her, Thorn stood up and took her hand, leading her out of the dressing room. 

"The girls and I are burning some sage to try and ward off the negative energy the phantom left behind. Wanna come?"

Daphne nodded and allowed herself to be dragged away from the vanity.

~later~

The Hex Girls tour bus had turned into a hotbox of myrrh and rosemary. Daphne, Thorn, Dusk, and Luna were all sitting in a circle around three lit candles, hands joined and eyes closed. Well, except for an apprehensive Daphne who kept hers open just enough to see around the smoky room. They were in the main living space on the bus, but instead of sitting on a couch or at the table, the girls had opted for an ornate tapestry on the floor. 

Growing up in Crystal Cove, Daphne had never really encountered anyone who was into this sort of thing. Everyone was so boring and afraid of anything they didn't understand. But Daphne's interest had been captivated by the beauty and fanfare that seemed to be part of being a witch. She admired the confidence Thorn and the rest of the band carried themselves with. Being in the Mystery Gang, Daphne had gotten used to never being in the spot light. Fred was the one who set the traps. Velma was the brains. Shaggy was...the guy with Scooby, their beloved dog. She was simply an heiress who was pretty good at solving mysteries. Putting on Thorn's outfit and singing with the Hex Girls was the best Daphne had felt in a long time. 

While lost in her thoughts, she had failed to notice that Thorn had began softly murmuring something under her breath: 

"Oh goddess, you are our guide so that we can be all love, wisdom, health;  
Reveal to us the love that escapes our blinded eyes;  
Faithful to you in heart, passion, and song,  
So mote it be." 

And with that, Daphne felt a little squeeze from Thorn's hand holding hers and opened her eyes to see Dusk and Luna grinning at her. 

"What gives? Why are you looking at me like that?" Daphne asked, fidgeting and adjusting her choker. 

Thorn put her arm around Daphne's shoulders and brought her in for a group hug with her friends. "We just wanted to help you find who you're meant to be with. So, after we prayed about the phantom situation, we asked Aphrodite to do her thing and help you out."

Daphne blinked and pulled away from the girls. "Am I under some kind of spell now?" she asked, her voice short and confused. 

Thorn tried to keep a serious face but lost it when she heard Dusk giggle. "No, Daph, we just asked her to give you some wisdom. Like, you might come to the realization of who you like and who likes you." Thorn's face then got very serious and her voice dropped to almost a whisper, "I would need an eye of newt and some pig's blood if I were going to cast a spell on you." 

The color drained from Daphne's face, but before she could panic Luna jumped in and said, "She's kidding! We don't do that!" she cut her bandmate a look, "Thorn, tell her we don't do that." 

Thorn and Dusk busted out laughing and Daphne found herself laughing, too. "So, got any thoughts on your lover yet?" Dusk asked suggestively, wiggling her blonde eyebrows. Daphne felt herself blush as she racked her brain.

"I don't know. I've only ever thought about Fred for so long that I wasn't paying attention to any other possibilities." Her eyebrows knitted together, "Now that I think of it, I have been so caught up in Fred that I wasn't even thinking about myself. I haven't felt like a real member of the Mystery Gang because I've been sitting in the back letting Fred drive. All this time I thought I've been useless, but I'm not useless! I was just too busy pining for Fred that I couldn't take stock of my own accomplishments and talents."

The Hex Girls collectively began slow clapping until it sped up to a little ovation. "See! The wisdom is real, dude! Now you are thinking like a Hex Girl!" Dusk exclaimed, patting Daphne on the back. 

Daphne was smiling like an idiot with how pleased she was to come to that realization. And it had been right in front of her this whole time; she just needed a little nudge (apparently from the goddess of love herself) to see it. Maybe the person who 'has eyes for her' that Thorn was talking about has been right in front of her, too. 

Her happy thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the cabin door. Thorn yelled, "It's open!" and Daphne saw a familiar orange turtleneck through what was left of the smoke cloud.

"Uh, hi guys, sorry to interrupt. I just needed the keys to the cargo hold for some trap supplies." Velma said, hovering in the doorway and not entering the room. 

Hmmmm. The person could be right in front of her, huh? A foreign thought crossed her mind. Did Velma like her?  
Daphne found her self subconsciously looking Velma up and down with an appraising eye. She had never taken the time to look at Velma in that way, but she was sorry she hadn't done it sooner.  
Wait a minute. Could she like Velma?


	3. I Put A Spell On You Because You're Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gang meets at Velma's house to finalize plans for how to catch the Phantom.
> 
> Daphne and Velma address the awkward tension between them while the boys watch Vincent Van Ghoul. 
> 
> This is the set up for the smutty next chapter. Read the tags, please! 
> 
> Stay happy and healthy! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for the lovely comments and kudos! Smut in the next chapter. Tasteful, I promise. 
> 
> I'm sorry if this chapter kinda went 0-100, but I feel like their long-standing friendship is enough of a prelude for their romantic relationship.
> 
> Enjoy! Let me know what you think. :)

Velma simply could not shake the goose bumps that Daphne gave her the night before on the tour bus. All she wanted was to grab the key to the hold and get back to work, but noooo! She had interrupted a seance and had ANOTHER awkward moment with her friend. 

As she poured a bag of chips into a large bowl, she thought about the searing look Daphne had given her in that moment. It was like the red head had looked into the deepest, darkest parts of Velma, and now knew her secret: that she had caught feelings for her best friend. 

"Uh, Velma, dear?" Her mom's voice called from across the kitchen where they were both preparing snacks for the Mystery Gang's meeting tonight.  
(Meeting is generous. It was basically a glorified sleepover.)

Velma jolted out of her memory to find that the chips had overflowed out of the bowl and were now forming a sizable pile on the tile floor. 

"Jinkies! I don't know where my head was!" She definitely knew where her head was, but would never admit that to another soul. 

Velma and her mom both looked in the direction of the front door when they heard the door bell ring. "Don't you worry about this, dear, I'll clean this up and be right out with your snacks." Velma gave her mom a quick hug of thanks and scurried to the large oak door, smoothing out the wrinkles in her skirt along the way. Steeling herself for the awkward evening she was certain would follow letting her friends into her home, she sighed, pasted on a smile, and opened the door. 

"Like, Velm, Scooby may or may not have eaten your cat's food." Shaggy said sheepishly as he squeezed past Velma's small frame. She bristled with agitation, but couldn't stay aggravated when the naughty dog followed after Shaggy with cat food crumbs on his muzzle and tail between his legs. Scooby was rarely remorseful, but when he was, his puppy dog eyes were too effective for even the hardest of hearts--Velma didn't stand a chance. 

"Oh, who could stay mad at you, hmm?" Velma cooed as she knelt, scratching behind Scooby's ears when she thought no one was looking. Scooby gave her an appreciative slobbery kiss across her glasses and lumbered after his person into the living room. 

Scooby slobber had quickly rendered her glasses useless, so Velma took them off and began wiping them with the underside of her turtleneck. It was at that moment when she was kneeling on the ground, blind and unaware, Fred came through the door. Unfortunately for Velma, Fred had been looking at his book of traps as he approached her home and was not looking where he was walking. So, with a yelp from Velma and a grunt from Fred, he tripped over his blind friend and tumbled down on top of her. 

"Oh no! Are you ok??" Fred said, voice tight and apologetic. Velma bit back the flurry of obscenities she wanted to shout at the oaf, pausing to consider that he was sorry and would help her up. 

Fred scrambled to his feet from where he fell, and turned away from the crumpled form of his friend to grab up his book. Some of the pages had been bent in the collision, and he immediately set about smoothing them out before for raising its cover to his lips for a quick smooch. "Oh, hey Velma!" he said cheerily as he strode into her living room to join the other boys.

Despite her sightless state, Velma could guess what Fred was doing instead of helping her, and she opened her mouth to unleash every hateful word in her vocabulary. But before any words could leave her mouth, she heard Daphne call from the front porch, "Velma? Did you mean to leave the door open? That doesn't seem super safe..." The red head stepped over the threshold and into the entryway where she found Velma feeling around the hardwood floor in search of the glasses missing from her face. 

Daphne quickly spotted where the thick frames had skittered behind a potted plant and carefully picked them up. She scooted over to Velma and gingerly placed the glasses back on her face, taking care to brush away the dark bangs that had fallen in the shorter girl's eyes. "Looks like you took a tumble. You ok?" Daphne said sweetly, appraising the state of her friend in search of bruising or a scrape. 

Sirens were blaring in Velma's mind. She was acutely aware of how close Daphne's face was to hers and the soft touch of the hand brushing her cheek. And now Daphne was running her hands along her arms to see if she was hurt anywhere. All anger towards Fred left her body as her heart was flooded with appreciation for Daphne's caring nature. Velma found that her glasses were rapidly fogging up and scooted backwards onto her ass in order to put some space between the two of them.

"Oh, I'm fine! Fred tripped over me and I lost my glasses is all." Velma shakily said, pulling the hem of her turtle neck down when she noticed it had been scrunched up past her navel. It must have been when she was cleaning dog slobber off her glasses earlier. 

Daphne, ever observant, noticed the bit of exposed skin that was ever so briefly on display, and mentally noted the ivory skin tone that was typically hidden under layers of thick clothing. Her eyes must have lingered a bit there, because Velma's cheeks flushed a deep red as she quickly tugged her sweater down to cover up. Knowing she had been caught, Daphne averted her eyes and jolted up, offering Velma a hand to help her stand. "Freddie can be quite a klutz."

"That's one way to put it." the dark haired girl said bitterly. Velma stared blankly at the taller girl's extended hand a little too long before grabbing it and allowing herself to be hoisted up. Now that they were both standing, Daphne kicked the door closed behind them and linked her arm with Velma's, leading her into the living room to join their friends. Before she reached the couch, however, she could feel the smaller girl literally shaking next to her and decided then and there to figure out what was going on between her and Velma. 

Luckily for her, the boys had already switched on the television and tuned into a Vincent Van Ghoul marathon one of the stations was playing. Daphne leaned over the couch, Velma still in tow, and said "Velm and I are gonna go over the plans for tomorrow night. We'll back in a jiffy." She heard a small squeak from Velma, but no further protest. 

"Alright dude, but you're gonna be way confused whenever Van Ghoul transforms into a ghoul in the third movie if you miss out on the first two." Shaggy warned, eyes never leaving the screen.

"I think we will survive." she said airily with a laugh as she escorted Velma out of the room and towards the stairs she knew led to her friend's bedroom.

Velma felt like she was going to pass out as she wordlessly allowed Daphne to drag her up the flight of stairs and into her bedroom. 

Daphne had only been in Velma's room and handful of times, and took a moment to drink in her surroundings after closing the door behind them. Velma's room was significantly smaller than her own, but the sleuth's minimalist style insured that there was plenty of elbow room. She had a desk in a corner that was nearly buried by all of the books and papers that were stacked on top of and around it. An old high back leather chair sat next to the desk, looking well-loved and very comfy. Opposite the desk was a full size bed that was decorated with a patterned quilt and mismatched decorative pillows. The nightstand next to it held an oil lamp and another pile of books. The bed wasn't made and her closet looked like it was leaking orange turtle necks and burgundy skirts, as the clothes were piling on the floor outside it. All in all, the room felt authentically 'Velma'.

The redhead slipped her hand in Velma's and pulled her towards the unkempt bed. Velma still seemed to be dazed until she sat down on her bed and pushed herself to the headboard and pulled the quilt up to her waist. 

Surely that would be enough to distance herself from Daphne, right? Wrong. 

Daphne, undeterred by her friend's timidity, joined her under the covers and reached for one of Velma's hands to get her attention. "Velma, look, I get that you're shy sometimes, I do..." she paused, sighing, before continuing on: "But I've just been worried ever since that time in the dressing room. Did I upset you somehow? I know you're a big fan of the Hex Girls, and probably wanted to be the bait, right? I'm sorry, but that wasn't my choice. I just don't want this whole deal with the phantom to come between us in any way."

Velma tried to look anywhere in the room other than at Daphne's earnest lavender eyes. Aaaand that landed her in a staring competition with a poster of Thorne herself. 

She wanted to explain herself, but didn't know how to articulate what she was feeling without sounding like a complete freak. 

"Look, Daph, it's not you. You're perfect." Daphne scrunched her nose at that but didn't interrupt. 

"I just have been dealing with a lot of internal conflict lately, and it has clearly been impacting my relationships with the Mystery Gang, so I will work on that." she offered a small smile, hoping that would satisfy her friend.

"But I haven't seen you act weird around Fred or Shaggy? You have run away from me twice now, with no explanation. What do I do to upset you, Velm? I want to fix this so we can go back to how things were." Daphne gave Velma's hand a little squeeze.

"You didn't upset me! Ugh." Velma said, exasperatedly face-palming with her free hand. "And I don't know if I can be normal. Clearly I can't and I'm sorry you feel bad about it. If I could just chill out, I would, believe me. This sucks for me, too." her tone got a little sadder as she kept talking. 

Daphne didn't know how to help this situation. It was obvious Velma needed to get something off of her chest, but did not feel like she could. So, the heiress decided to employ some of her father's business tactics: the art of negotiation. She would give a little and then Velma would give a little. That way, both parties would give and get something from the situation and walk away (hopefully) happy. 

"I haven't been feeling normal either lately. Thorne did some sort of ritual and told me that someone near me was romantically interested in me. And according to her, that someone is not Fred. In fact, she and the girls said I should just move on from Fred and focus on this mystery person who already likes me. One more mystery to solve haha." 

All of the colour drained from Velma's face as the words left Daphne's lips. She prayed to anything that would listen to strike her down then and there.

"Oh?" was all she could manage as she visibly gulped and continued to stare at poster-Thorne.

"Yeah, so you're not alone in feeling weird. It's made me think a lot about what I want and who I like. I've actually learned quite a bit about myself that I didn't realize before." She paused, using her pointer finger to gently turn Velma's face away from the poster until their eyes met. 

"Do you think you could help me solve who my mystery admirer is?" Daphne asked innocently, batting her eyelashes at Velma.

Velma was certain she was about to pass out. All she could do was nod.

A blush spread across Daphne's cheeks as she said lowly "I think I have it figured out, but I wanted your input before I jumped to any conclusion."

Daphne noticed the thick frames sliding down Velma's nose and pushed them back up with a manicured nail.

"According to the evidence I've gathered, all signs point to you. You're acting strange around me, and I don't think you're aware of how deeply you blush." At that, Velma's blush deepened to a fiery crimson.

Daphne felt a little bad about the brazen approach she was using and how it was clearly effecting her friend, but she adored the reactions she could solicit from the typically stoic girl. Velma was often opinionated to a point that she was scary to disagree with, but now, with Daphne, she was a blushing mess. The redhead smirked at this, which made Velma squirm.

"Well?" Daphne prompted, raising an eyebrow expectantly. 

Velma managed to find her voice and shakily replied, "Yeah, but you need to understand it hasn't been a long time thing. I only just figured it out the other day. I was going to get over it, I promise!" she felt mortified that Daphne now knew. 

Daphne leaned over and said quietly in Velma's ear "What if I told you I didn't want you to get over it?" She pulled back and met Velma's brown eyes again, which were now wide with surprise. 

Velma started to open her mouth to reply, but Daphne was already in motion, silencing her friend with a gentle kiss that made her stomach roil with excitement. Velma let out a little noise at the contact but quickly squeezed her eyes shut and kissed back. When Daphne drew back after a few seconds, her heart swelled at the sight of Velma, eyes still shut with a content smile playing at her lips. 

Velma, now a bit more sure of herself with the knowledge that the feelings were mutual, suggested, "We could just stay up here for a while. The boys won't expect us back until the third movie. I think that gives us a couple hours, right?" 

Daphne smiled mischievously and threw her arms around Velma's neck, drawing her in for another, more passionate kiss.


End file.
